


Scientific Edge

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [5]
Category: MCU/Agents of SHEILD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Edging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Edge

  
"Our physiology is remarkably similar," Jemma said. "Just as if you were human I can keep you right on the edge of..."

"You recall I am able to kill you a thousand different ways, even in this state," Gamora said, fixing that glare that could stop the most savage brutes in the galaxy on Jemma.

Jemma was unfazed. "Oh please, Black Widow said the same." She ran her thumb briefly over Gamora's clit. Gamora hissed and thrust up with her hips. "My scientific background gives me too much of an edge with sex to kill me."

Gamora, pinching her own dark green nipples, scowled. "There are limits."

Jemma kissed the inside of Gamora's thigh then licked, tongue delving deep between the dark lips of Gamora's cunt to the bright pink beyond. "I need to analyse what makes you taste so much like peaches."

"You need to..." Gamora was cut off by Jemma licking her again. Jemma pushed two fingers in, curling and wriggling them deep inside. Jemma started thrusting with her fingers when she put the tip of her tongue to Gamora's clit, flicking it in tight circles.

Gamora pulled on and pinched her nipples hard, feeling the pleasure rising, rising, getting closer, soaring towards the hot fiery supernova she craved.

Jemma stopped. "Not yet," she said quietly.

Gamora growled in frustration, giving Jemma another death stare.

Jemma licked Gamora's sweet sticky juices from her fingers. "Okay," she rolled her eyes and smiled at Gamora. "This time you can come."  



End file.
